The invention relates to household appliances. More particularly the present invention concerns blenders utilized for mixing various products and filler caps provided with a locking arrangement to close the blender jar.
The conventional filler cap is generally provided with a central filling opening located concentrically with the filler cap and a U-shaped sealing ring which establishes a seal wth the blender container. The central filling opening forms a filler funnel for a material to be mixed.
During the processing of material to be mixed the material tends to splash out. This can be particularly observed with liquid media such as, for example, soup and can result in the material flowing over the upper rim of the container.
The filler caps known in the art are normally screwed into the mixer container and locked by a latch of the bayonet-type. However a heating blender disclosed in British Pat. No. 1037 180 has a filler cap which is just pressed into the mixer container.
The disadvantage of filler cap which are screwed into the container is that expecially in heatable mixers it is it is difficult to manipulate the cover since the container becomes very hot. Also, since the container and the cover are of different materials, the different coefficients of thermal expansion tend to result in a wedging of the cover in the container opening.
In the second case, as depicted in FIG. 4 of the British Pat. No. 1037180, a rotating ring of liquid produced by entrainment of the container contents by the rotating wiring blades, tends to push against the cover from below and to dislodge it from the container since there is no latch.